Future meets Past meets Future
by livvie333
Summary: Abandoned- only up cause I might rewrite later. A girl, Sky, travels through time to meet the Gaang in attempt to defeat the psychs ones who are out to destroy the benders . Set in the Gaangs time after Zuko arrives, before the comet.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender"

Sky – Female - age 15

-----------------------

I should have declined the mission.

I should have said no.

Okay, so I did, but I should have forced them to find someone else. I don't want to die. Not yet, at least.

The mission: go to the future; find out the conclusion in the war between the benders and psychs; collect the information; report back. Easy enough, right? Except for the small fact that this is a SUICIDE mission! The first trip to the future, ever, and if that didn't kill me, the psychs certainly would, since they probably won. After all, they are more powerful then us.

So they picked me.

I'm Sky, a lower class non-bender. My parents and siblings were killed in the war (both double benders) and I lived with my Auntie Kay and her 4 other children (all benders). Not only that, but I also happen to have a disease that I will probably die from anyway. My body seems to be eating away at myself from the inside, and the pill I take everyday doesn't work.

So, here I was, being transported to the future against my will with no weapons (they are too heavy for the transporter), only a survival pack, my transporter to get back home in my pack, along with my pills.

They pushed the big red button and I left, my body breaking apart into millions upon millions of tiny little fragmented molecules. But, as I felt my body remolecularize itself, I realized something. I wasn't transported to the same place I started, in a different time. I was transported above a canyon. Above a canyon that's a couple thousand feet deep. I was a couple thousand feet in the air.

Then I realized that my clothing didn't reappear with me. Or my knapsack, my transporter, my pills.

I fell.

I screamed and cursed at my bad luck. My eyes scrunched tight, anticipating the landing. My body instinctively curled into a little ball.

Then I hit something and stopped. It was warm and fluffy. Was I in heaven? No, it was itchy, like wool. And smelled like an old barn.

I heard voices, but couldn't understand. My ears still rang from the screams. Someone put something over me to cover up. It felt like a jacket.

"Are you okay?" it- she asked frantically. Her voice was almost lost by the wind whirling around us.

I opened my eyes and turned onto my back to see five bleary figures surrounding me. Their heads were silhouetted by the moving afternoon sky. We were flying.

Surprisingly, this didn't disturb me as much as it should have. After all, we were flying on a big wooly thing, and I didn't know if these were Psychs or Benders. Still, I was disturbed enough to sit up quickly. Too quickly, it seemed, because the jacket slid off me, exposing my bare chest. I saw three of them, guys, their eyes widened. I quickly pulled it back up, a blush covering my face and theirs.

I looked at the motley bunch- a blind green girl, a blue girl, an emo kid, a strange guy with a boomerang, and-

"Hey," I said, looking at the fifth member of the group, whose face was still quite red and facing towards the ground, trying not to look me in the eye, or more likely below the chin. I recognized his arrows from my history books. "You're the Avatar. How'd that happen? I thought he was killed off."

He looked up, first hurt, as if remembering something in his past, then confused. "I thought most people knew I was alive. Or, back around, anyway."

The emo kid narrowed his eyes and leaned towards me. "You fire nation?" he spat.

I stared at him in horror. "A Psych? With the Avatar"? I said meekly.

"Zuko!"

Zuko snapped his head around to the blue girl, softening just a fraction. She didn't look at me like she trusted me and that was why she chided him, more like she would rather go against Zuko even if it meant she had to act like she trusted me.

"I'm from the past," I blurted out suddenly. The five looked at me. "AAD 113. I'm Sky. So please, don't hurt me."

The looked at me strangely. "AAD?" the blind on said skeptically.

"Yeah, you know, After Avatars Death. But I guess he's not really dead anymore, huh? You don't still use the same time line?" I narrowed my eyes at Zuko. "Why are you hanging out with this filth?" It probably wasn't a good idea to harass the locals, but I thought he was a Psych.

"Why you little bitc-!"

"Go ahead!" I screamed. "Go ahead and kill me like your kind killed my family!"

He softened for a second. "Look, I know the fire nation has done some bad things, but it's not my fault!" He raised his hands in defense.

"What do you mean 'bad things?" The Psychs are the ones who want to genocide the Benders, the fire nation!"

Zuko was now seriously confused, yet still angry, which was not a very good combination. He was about to say something until the Avatar stepped in. "Guys, wait," he said. We looked over, momentarily distracted. "What's a psych?"

I pointed to Zuko. "Him. The enemy of the fire nation."

Zuko looked at me strangely. "I'm a fire bender, not a psych or whatever. Although enemy would about sum it up, considering I'm an invalid."

I blinked slowly, then blinked again, really confused. "Oh. Let me begin again, then. I'm Sky, and I'm from the pas-"

"Enemies of the Benders," the blue girl interrupted. "What do you mean?"

I pulled the jacket around me tighter. It was beginning to get really cold. "That's right. I have come from the past to collect information on the war between the Psychs and the Benders."

The blue girl looked confused. "But what are psychs?"

I looked at them, now confused. "In my time, we, the benders of the fire nation, were fighting against the psychics across the ocean, and loosing badly. So they sent me to see how the war ended, and if it ended badly for us, then to collect information to use against the psychs." Then I mumbled "Suicide mission."

The boomerang kid started to laugh. "Time travel? No such thing. Also, there is nothing besides the benders! What fairytale land did you come fro-"

The blue girl held him off. "What about the other nations?"

"What other nations?" I asked. "All the benders are part of the fire nation."

Something seemed to click in the Avatars, the Blue girls, the Green Girls and the emo kid, Zuko's, head. They looked at each other in astonishment.

"What, what am I missing here?" the boomerang kid asked. "What is it?"

"You didn't come to the future," the Avatar said, "You came to the past."


End file.
